Elemental Chaos
by summer999
Summary: After Fran leaves for a mission, two rogue assassins are invited to join the Varia. It hasn't even been a day before the first disaster strikes- with all fingers pointed toward the Varia. Now, they have to prove their innocence while dealing with their two new members. BelOC XanxusOC
1. Introductions

**Hey, minna-san!**

**So, this story is a collaboration between me and CrimsonSkyTamer :3 Go check out her profile, she's amazing. This is set in TYL, and will be mostly a Varia-centric fic. I know I went way too overboard with the backstory, but hey…There are no OCs in Glass. Please review! Or send me a PM! Or send CrimsonSkyTamer a PM! Or all of the above ^^**

* * *

Akuma's POV

I shrug my long, slightly wavy almost-black hair out of my face as I look up at the Varia mansion. It's huge. I try not to let my surprise show, but I'm positive my black eyes widen just a bit. My hand closes around the handle to my sword almost involuntarily as I glance to my right. A person here for the same reason as I am is standing next to me, but I'm not sure what to make of her yet. She could be my best friend and also my best competition.

We're both here to fill in for the Varia. Their normal Mist Guardian, Fran, has left on a mission with the Kokuyo and they've needed a new Cloud Guardian for a while, so I'm to be their Mist Guardian and Akai to be their Cloud Guardian.

She stands much taller than me, and is slightly more muscular as well. Her short hair is ink black in contrast to my dark brown, with steel gray eyes opposed to my pitch black. Her backpack has a handle protruding out of it and I'm sure it's a weapon; I just don't know what kind.

I was invited to be part of the Varia because of my success as a rogue assassin.

I've learned sword fighting at a young age, but I ran away from my home at eleven. My given name was Saito Ayumi, but no one could take me seriously with a name like Ayumi, so when I became an assassin, I changed it to Akuma. Devil.

And that's how I'm known now. Akuma, the assassin. The girl from Hell. The cold, clinical, emotionless killer.

Nobody sees me as anything past that, nor would I want them to.

* * *

Akai's POV  
Staring at the mansion, I tensed slightly, ready to pull out my punching daggers - and rip my bag apart if need be - to attack. All because I felt a pair of eyes on me.

Saito Ayumi. The infamous assassin, Akuma. Her long, dark brown hair waved gently in the slight breeze as we made eye contact for the first time.

Pitch-black against cold, grey steel.

She was the first to look away, and I follow suit a heartbeat after. A rogue assassin, huh...but then again, no-one who had been tainted by the Mafia could hope to remain fully sane.

About a head shorter than me, she looks every inch a celebrity. She has that aura about her that so many wish they could have, an energy that draws people to her, but her unblinking black eyes show no hint to what she's truly feeling. She's wearing clothes that are from all the top designers, an indigo ruffled top with dark, skin-tight jeans that accentuate her slim frame. She's also sporting almost knee-high black leather boots, laced with extremely high heels. I'm surprised she can even stand. She looks like a daughter of the most high-class echelons of our city. Only her sword gave her away, though. An amateurish mistake to make.

Looking at her now, I almost feel that I could be too tall. With my hair framing my face in disarray, I could seem too wild, my body too muscular...but I know that can't be true. My fiercer beauty draws people to me as much as her more conventional looks do to her.

Akuma looks like she's never seen a day's hard work in her life. Her hands are soft and uncallused, her clothes as unfit for fighting as they are possible to be. Then I remember who I'm looking at and stop. She's one of the most famous assassins, but her past is as dark as it is possible for one's to be. Before she became so famous, before she could have designer clothes and have so much time to care for her hair, she had to fend for herself on the streets. Her story is well-known, and she is universally hated and loved by so many different people at a time. I'm still not sure what to think of her.

We're similar, but at the same time not. We have both turned to assassinations as a method of survival, but our pasts are so different. Hers is known well, mine is not. She used to be Saito Ayumi, a privileged and wealthy girl from the richest part of the city, going to an elite private school and a fencing prodigy. It was a big deal when she ran away as the Saito family were looking, putting advertisements to find her, calling the police, private investigators, reward money, everything. It was an event in itself. However, she was gone. Even with the entire city looking, they could not find that one child. Four years later, however, a high-ranking member of our government was found dead in his mansion, an ornate saber in his throat with a message.

_I'm sorry, Papa._

I think she intended for this to be kept secret, but news got out and the contractors, the people who paid Akuma to kill her own father were found out and eventually, they told the world of the girl they hired to kill Saito Saburo, the girl they've heard stories about in the underground network that could kill anyone while leaving no trace, and the only name they knew her by was Akuma, meaning devil. They had no idea she was his daughter.

After that, the city went into frenzy. Half the residents were terrified of Akuma, the girl who killed her own father, and half wanted to find her. There was and still is a huge price on her head. It was impossible to locate her, and because of this, she was dubbed the name Phantom Saber.

That was six months ago. Ever since then, there was no sign of her besides an entire squadron of police killed in an alleyway, another pristine ornate saber in the center of the array of bodies and blood. This time, the message on parchment paper was different.

_Don't even try._

Nobody knows where she is. Saito Midori, Akuma's mother, was - and still is - enraged. She has sworn in front of the cameras countless times that Ayumi is no longer her daughter, yet she is still paying huge sums of money for the government to find Akuma. It's said that if you see her and recognize her, she will either alter your memory or kill you.

Finding out the Phantom Saber's true personality will be pretty interesting.

I looked back at the dark, gloomy mansion that reeked of death and despair, long-forgotten memories surface in my mind.

Akai. Red.

Red was the colour of my past, and it would be the colour of my future. Carving my path with my own hands, straying from the only path available to my kind.

_Blood. Fresh, red blood stained the previously pristine white walls. A bloody corpse lay at my feet.

Revenge. That was all I lived for. After all, a bastard child could not amount to much, in this cruel world where power is everything._

I blinked, interrupting my own train of thought. In any case, I was invited to be the Varia's Cloud guardian, due to my fame as a hired mercenary. Assassinations, kidnaping, theft...I could accomplish with little to no difficulty. For a price, obviously.

* * *

Akuma's POV

Narrowing my eyes slightly at Akai, I'm thinking that it'll be better to get the measure of her before we go inside. Unlike my story, which is practically public information, I know nothing about her.

"Akai." I say lightly, smiling with my mouth while my eyes remain impassive.

"Akuma," She replies instantly. So she's done her research.

"Pray tell me, exactly how did you color your hair so beautifully? I've been looking for a color just like that for ages." I mock her gently. I'm expecting that she'll snap back a strong denial that her hair is natural, and I'm sure it is but I don't care about that at all. I just want to see how she will react.

I wasn't expecting her to smile dryly back and say in my exact tone, though a little lower than my more high-pitched voice, "I couldn't possibly come forth with that information until you tell me how you even managed to make anyone bother to train you with weapons." She slowly and pointedly lowers her head to look me in the eyes, making a derogatory comment about my height. I smile, truly this time. I wasn't expecting this from her.

I pull out a knife and send it spinning into the exact center of a distant tree. Knife-throwing isn't my best skill, nor is it my most practiced, but I want to save my real skills with sword-fighting later.

"Close enough," she says, smiling as well.

I've always been small, meaning both short and without muscles despite my years of fighting and training. Besides my sword, I know I look perfectly well the average high-school student and I've had to use that in my favor a couple times in the past.

In contrast to me, Akai looks like someone you would pull out of an action movie. I show people multiple personalities, the largest of these being looking harmless and being lethal. She is a work of pure power, in appearance at least. She's at least a head taller than me, with slightly layered, shoulder-length hair. She has a frame that's not overly muscular but looks like she could beat many people at arm-wrestling, to say the least. Steel gray eyes make her face look serious and impassive.

Instead of my high heeled boots, my many years of fencing training making it easy for me to balance, Akai is wearing tough combat boots. She's wearing a light jacket and denim shorts. If we're working together, I don't know how I can compete with her. I deal with mysteries and illusions, making the enemy think I'm something I'm not but she is the real thing. I trick my enemies to feel fear but she doesn't need any tricks or illusions.

I yank my scabbard forward slightly to be able to pull out my sword at a moment's notice as I ring the ornate doorbell, not sure exactly what to expect but being prepared for anything.

"Hi, hi! It's so nice to finally meet you two! I never expected you to be so beautiful!" A man with sunglasses and a red Mohawk gushes at us, blowing us a sloppy kiss.

Akai looks purely alarmed. I guess I'll have to do the talking, at least for now.

"I never expected you to be so… beautiful either. I'm Akuma and this is Akai."

"Oooh, you're Fran's replacement? I'm Lussuria! So glad that froggy is gone. You're so much better looking than he was!" He runs a white-gloved hand through my waist-length hair, but I don't feel like anyone is intruding. I just feel vaguely amused.

"Come in, come in!" he gushes again, taking each of us by the hand and leading us through a hallway to a huge relaxing room, where various other members of the Varia are arranged on couches.

"Welcome to the Varia!" he squeals.

I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe I was expecting all the members of the Varia to be as…overbearing and flamboyant as he was. But they're the opposite. They all don't really say anything, they're just looking us over.

Lussuria pouts. "Now now, that's no way to greet our new friends! Everybody, tell them their names with a sentence about themselves!"

They all scowl.

The first person to speak up grins like a true sadist and says, "My name is Belphegor. I am a Prince."

"We all just call him Bel!" Lussuria squeals.

"I'm Superbi Squalo. I use a sword." He glances at mine and I scowl. Damn.

"I'm Levi. I…" He trails off, uncertain.

"Keep going, guys!" Lussuria makes a duck face.

"I'm Xanxus. I'm the boss. You will obey me."

Throughout all of this, Akai's face was impassive but upon hearing this she glares fiercely. "Are you going to make me?"

"No, no, honey!" Lussuria screams and flaps his way near her. "Don't challenge the boss," he says in a very loud stage whisper.

"I will." He glares back at her and they remain like this, blood red on steel gray, fiercely glaring. Everybody is watching with varying levels of interest, and Akai meets his gaze for a long time, longer than I'm sure most people can, before she finally looks away in defeat.

I'm impressed.

"Storm trash, show them where they will be sleeping. Our meeting will resume tomorrow." He cuts off as he takes a sip of wine.

"Nighty-night! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Lussuria blows us more kisses as Bel drags us up a huge flight of stairs into a hallway of what I'm sure are bedrooms.

"You'll be here," he points as a door and looks at Akai. "Goodnight," she says as she walks in, closing the door.

Bel looks at me for a second and grins. "You might be more fun than both Mammon and Fran. We'll just have to see."

I arch an eyebrow but he just laughs. "Shishishi….You'll be in here."

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Am I good at writing OC's…? Are my attempts at dramatic backstories interesting? I don't bite! Or attack with a sword like Akuma does. Well, I'm not as good as she is. :P**

**Please review! :D You're all amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; all rights go to their respective owners. If you want to borrow our ideas or something (which would flatter us greatly) , do drop me or summer999 a PM, okay?

-Akai's POV-

At dawn, I head out of the small but luxurious room the Varia has given me. I pause to tie up my hair, pulling it tightly out of my face. I'm not sure what we're going to have to do today, but I do know that I'm prepared for - almost - anything. I sling my bag with my punching daggers over my shoulder.

The hallway seems cold, eerie and perfect. Almost too perfect. I take a minute to listen in front of Akuma's door, stepping back quickly when I hear her coming out.

Unlike me, she is wearing another outfit just as fashionable as she was wearing yesterday, her hair curled in waves, her mascara perfect.

I scowl at her. What is her problem? Is she somehow confused? We're going to a battle, not a fashion show. I see her smirk and I narrow my eyes.

"Do you know where we are supposed to go?" Her high-pitched voice is grating on my nerves already.

"No."

Just then, Xanxus appears from his room at the end of the hall, looking just as well-rested and put together as Akuma.

"Go to the living room, scum. We'll talk there." He brushes past us, with a scowl to rival mine.

Akuma flips her hair back and smiles. Hair flipping? Really? I can't believe this is the Phantom Saber. What is she trying to do? Is she trying to trick me? Or maybe this is her real personality all along.

I look down at the hilt of her sword. It's silver and gleaming, with designs that make it look more like a piece of jewelry than a weapon.

My scowl just keeps getting larger. Doesn't she know that the more ornate the sword is, the faster it wears out? Fine, maybe it's just me, but still...ornate swords are a pain in the neck to clean.

Akuma and I sit together on a sofa, facing the rest of the Varia. Nameless and faceless servants move swiftly among us, bringing food and drink. We are eating omelets, juice, as well as various other breakfast side dishes but Xanxus is just eating and drinking what I assume to be his usual. His diet seems to consist entirely of meat and alcohol.

"Shark trash, tell the scum what's happening."

"VOIII! Don't order me around, you shitty boss!" Squalo yells, before getting down to business.

"There have been a series of attacks on both mafioso and civilians, starting about a month ago, voi! The culprit is unknow, and it's up to us to find out what's going on, voi!"

"Shishishi...Seems normal." Bel says, grinning as he plays with his knives.

"VOII! Let me finish!" Squalo continues. "At the sites of the killings, some objects were found in the form of dust. A few people were as well, voi!.We were able to find an unusual combination of Mist, Sky, and Storm flames, as well as something we couldn't identify, voi!" Here, Squalo looked disgruntled, as if upset that there was something that the Varia didn't know.

"We think the next target will be the shitty Vongola, but almost everybody is pointing their fingers as us as the culprit! VOOIII!

Especially since that Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, the Mist Guardians of the shitty Vongola are absent, they will have much less defense from the illusions we suspect the shitty culprit is using.

Therefore, we have three objectives, voi! We need to find the culprit behind the killings, to show the shitty world that the Varia was in fact, NOT responsible, and to protect the shitty Vongola."

Damn. More Mist crap? I want a straight fight. I hate illusionists. I have no doubt that with a one-on-one fight against any Varia member, with no illusions or tricks, I could win. Well...maybe not Xanxus. My fatal flaw may be hubris, but I do know when to back down. Sometimes.

But still...intelligence is one of my stronger arenas. It's time to call in a few favours...

-Akuma's POV-

I sneak a couple of glances at Akai throughout the briefing. She's still scowling, so I can assume that she's majorly pissed off.

Akuma: 1, Akai: 0

My smirk widens when Squalo mentions that this mission dealt with illusions. And judging by the widening scowl on Akai's face, she must hate illusions...a lot.

After we were dismissed, Akai stood up and began heading towards her room. Naturally, I followed out of curiosity, and as she left the room door opened, walked in.

She was repacking her backpack, this time making sure that her weapon handles were hidden. There was also a change of more decent clothing lying on her nearly-made bed.

"...Did you pack your room yourself? This mansion does have servants, you know."

"None of your business." She replied sharply. "Now please leave my room so I can change."

"I am a female too, you know." An amused smile plays on my face.

"Fine." She shot me a glare; grabbing the change of clothes and her backpack, she entered the bathroom.

With a sigh, I flopped down onto her bed...only to find a revolver underneath her pillow. Picking it up, I started examining it when...

"It's not exactly polite to go through another person's things."

Taking the revolver off my hands, Akai jammed it into one of her jacket pockets, while I examined her outfit.

Purple shirt, black pleated skirt and a black jacket. She really needed lessons on how to dress with style. I like a challenge as much as anybody, but this is going a bit too far.

"Quit gaping." With that, she left the room. I frowned. Were we even allowed to leave the mansion?

I stick my head out of the door to make sure she has truly left before going through her room. It's not the most moral thing to do, I suppose, but I left morals back when I killed my own father in exchange for money and the reputation I would get as an assassin.

There are a variety of weapons concealed in various places throughout the room. An elaborate chest of drawers contain what I suppose are clothes, though I wouldn't be caught dead wearing even one item of it. Two extra room keys lie in an inconspicuous-looking drawer, and I quickly replicate one using illusions and slide it into my purse. Another drawer reveals a host of punching daggers, and another has an extra pair of sturdy combat boots.

In short, this is pretty standard. Much more simple than my own room, which I had rigged with traps and poison.

I leave the room, entering the huge hallway. I head down the elaborate set of stairs that lead to the main floor, but as I start to walk down, I run into Lussuria, who was walking up.

"Aku-chan! Aku-chan!" He runs at me, grabbing my hands in his own. He pulls me down the stairs, all the while gushing out incoherent words. He throws me down on an armchair, not releasing his grip on my hands. He then kneels in front of me, worry brimming behind his sunglasses.

"Aku-chan, why are you so quiet? Is it because you're scared for the mission?! It's okay! It's okay!" He suddenly releases my hands and puts his hands on my shoulders. "The boss, Squ-chan and Bel-chan are planning our strategy right now! It's going to be fine!"

"O-okay."

Right before Lussuria launches into another monologue, Akai appears at the top of the staircase.

"Hey," she calls down to us as she walks. "They told me to tell you that we're going to be moving to a site of a massacre in a few hours. They'll contact you when we're moving," she adds in a side note to me, tossing me a cell phone.

"Well, then there's no time to waste. I'm going shopping," I announce, inwardly laughing at Akai's sneer of disgust.

Akuma: 2; Akai: 0

"Oooh~! Can I come with you?" Lussuria squeals.

I raise an eyebrow. "Sure."

Akai's POV

That idiot. Going out shopping? Seriously? We're here to fight, goddamn it! I watch them disappear into a red Corvette and scowl.

I roll my eyes and start walking towards the main door, ignoring Lussuria's invitation to join them.

Once outside, I switch my mobile to silent mode while waiting for my ride, which is apparently late. If there's one thing I hate more than illusions, it's tardiness. Though a certain Wrath flame user probably comes in a close second.

A black Jaguar drove up. I enter the car with as much dignity I can muster - that idiotic driver actually opened the damn door for me when I was capable of doing it myself - while inwardly rolling my eyes. I mean, I asked for a civilian ride that wouldn't stand out, and I get a Jaguar. What the heck?

"Where to, Miss?"

I glare at the driver. "Any police station in Verona. And make it quick." Most people like using the threat/bribe combo, but to me, it's a waste of time. Why bother when you can intimidate them with just a glare?

Akuma's POV

Lussuria and I went to Milan. It was a pleasant change shopping with someone, albeit that certain someone having a bad habit of getting me to try on every single dress in the store. But at least I'm beginning to understand why he calls himself the 'mother' of the Varia.

"Aku-chan~ You have to try this one!" Lussuria cooed, holding out an indigo sleeveless dress. Well, it was white at the top, gradually darkening to indigo at the bottom, which was about knee-length.

With a small smile, I head to the changing room, Lussuria waiting outside.

"How is it?" I ask, stepping out. Coupled with a black cardigan and a pair of indigo heels that I found earlier, I thought that the combination was not too bad.

"Aw~ Aku-chan looks so beautiful!" Lussuria, flamboyant as always, gushed.

The cashier passes me the bag and I pass it to a uniformed servant, ignoring the amount of massive shopping bags already burdening him.

Out of the blue, the phone that Akai passed to me rang, at the same time as the song "Peacock" by Katy Perry, started playing from Lussuria's cell.

It was time.

And cut! :) Sorry, bad cliffhanger, I know. Anyway, please review! :D

Jaa ne~

CrimsonSkyTamer


End file.
